


Hermione and the Weasley Men

by Pugmom1969



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: BDSM, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-31
Updated: 2020-01-31
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:13:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22492105
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Pugmom1969/pseuds/Pugmom1969
Summary: Hermione is in a polyandrous relationship with Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. After a misunderstanding, she leaves them but is kidnapped by Lucius Malfoy. This is the story of how they found their way back together. Side relationship is Draco/Blaise/Harry.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter/Blaise Zabini, Hermione Granger/Bill Weasley/Charlie Weasley/Fred Weasley/George Weasley
Kudos: 19





	Hermione and the Weasley Men

**Author's Note:**

> I do not practice BDSM personally, although I love to read and write about it. I hope I haven't offended anyone that does practice the lifestyle.

Hermione and the Weasley Men  
by Pugmom1969 (originally used SherlockHolmes1969)

Disclaimer - All recognizable characters belong to JK Rowling and associates. No copyright infringement intended. 

~~~~~

Hermione took a deep breath as she stripped down to bare skin; she was in one of the loos in the large flat that Bill, Charlie, Fred and George shared in Dubai.

‘I can do this,’ she told herself.

##################################################

The five of them – the four of the eldest Weasley boys and Hermione had begun a relationship shortly before the war had ended. It started with the Twins; she was working with them on research and development of counter charms and healing potions for the more deadly curses used by the Death Eaters. After Fenrir Greyback’s attack, Bill had changed drastically. His inner wolf was too much for Fleur to handle and she had left. One day, he apparated to the Twins shop unannounced and caught the three of them mid-coitus. Instead of being appalled, his wolf had roared to live and demanded he claim the three of them as mates. A few weeks later, Charlie had dropped by for a visit and was initiated into the pack.

It wasn’t easy to have four dominant males ordering her around and Hermione’s temper had flared on more than one occasion. After her last explosion of fury, Bill had taken her aside and told her quite firmly what her choices were: accept the four of them as her dominants, submit to them with her total trust and obedience; or leave. Hermione was shocked; stunned to silence when Bill left her sitting in the small courtyard outside their flat.

She had a sick feeling that the choice of leaving meant never to see any of the Weasley’s again. She finally took a look at herself and was appalled at how superficial she had become. Hermione needed to make some changes if she wanted to live in relative happiness; especially with her boyfriends.

Slowly, Hermione entered the flat and approached the sitting room where her boys had gathered. She had intended to talk things through with them, but paused outside the doorway as she realized the context of the conversation.

“What do you think her decision will be, Bill?” asked Charlie. He was sprawled out on a couch under the window, and the sunlight sparkled off his red hair, turning it a golden auburn color.

Hermione swallowed at the sight of him, but turned her attention to Bill when he shook his head, long hair flaring for an instance. “I don’t know, but she’s not the naturally submissive type, so I don’t think she’ll be happy in the long run. Being dominated in the bedroom is something we know she finds enjoyable, but outside of it – living a lifestyle of complete submission; I just can’t see it happening with her.”

Fred frowned, “Does that mean…”  
“…that she would have…” George carried on.  
“…to leave us?” Fred finished.

The Twins grimaced at each other – they had been with her first before Bill, and then Charlie had entered into the relationship. However, Bill the was the Master Dominate of all them, and he had the final say.

Bill nodded slowly, “You know we can’t carry on as we have. The anger is tearing us apart – and great sex is not enough to hold a relationship together – especially the complicated one we have.”

Fred and George looked at each other and shrugged, “I guess this is as good a time as any to share our news,” George said. “We’ve been offered a partnership with a store chain in Dubai. We had planned to Portkey back and forth; but if we’re breaking this pack up, we’ll move over there.”

Hermione had to stifle her gasp – they were leaving her, all of them.

Charlie perked up, “Really? I was just offered a position at the Dragon keep near there.”

“And I’ve been offered a curse-breaking position at the Gringotts branch in Dubai,” Bill informed them.

“This does seem to be a little too convenient though,” mused Charlie.

“What about Hermione?” the Twins chorused.

“I think it will be up to her to make a choice – she either comes with us to Dubai or she stays here,” Bill was firm.

The men looked sadly at each other, knowing a difficult path lay ahead.

Tears filled Hermione’s eyes as she slipped quietly away to the bedroom they normally shared. If they no longer wanted her, she would leave. A few quick spells later, her belongings were packed and shrunk, and she apparated away.

################################################

The Weasley boys had left for Dubai after much fusing and crying from Mrs. Weasley. Hermione had not seen them since she had left their flat weeks before. Harry had taken her for lunch a few days after they had left and broke the news as gently as he could to her.

“I hear they’ve settled into a large flat together. Their jobs are going well, but it seems like something’s missing. They aren’t as happy as they should be,” Harry told her.

Hermione sniffed, “They are of no concern to me.”

Harry looked at her knowingly, “Liar. They miss you and you miss them. Go to them.”

Fury snapped through Hermione, “Never,” she yelled as she stood up hastily and stormed away. She couldn’t maintain her anger for long, and she turned into a side street off Diagon Alley. She slumped against the side of a building, tears blurring her vision. She was so consumed by her grief and loneliness that she didn’t notice the figure that approached her. The man quickly stunned her and Hermione’s world suddenly went black.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Hermione woke up stiff and sore with a massive headache. She tried shifting but was restrained by heavy chains locker her to the floor. She was naked, her arms were bound behind her, and her legs were strapped to either end of a wide steel bar, keeping them spread. She was vulnerable and she knew it.

Her mind was too befuddled to focus and she slumped in exhaustion after trying to unsuccessfully to summon her fury. The room she was in was dim and she couldn’t see more than vague outlines of the objects scattered about. A fission of fear finally slithered through Hermione and she redoubled her efforts to pull free.

“It won’t do you any good you know, Miss Granger,” a honeyed purr came from behind her. “You are here at my mercy, to do with as I please.”

If his voice hadn’t given him away, then the hard tap-tap-tap of a cane on the cold hard floor identified her captor as Lucius Malfoy.

“You can’t do this, Malfoy; you’ll be sent to Azkaban,” Hermione spat hatefully.

“On the contrary, my dear, I think you’ll find I can do anything I want,” his voice dripped venom.

Hermione shivered, she shouldn’t be turned on by this – she really shouldn’t. She despised being ordered about – and that was the core of her problems with the Weasley men.

A rich chuckle filled her ears, “hmmm, does Miss Prim and Proper get turned on by being a slave?”

She wanted to deny it, but a compulsion to be honest had filled her, “yes,” she squeaked.

She wasn’t prepared for the blow that landed on her back, “yes what?” Malfoy Sr.’s voice snarled.

Hermione whimpered and gasped out, “yes, Master.”

“Better, now girl, I’m going to stand you up and you will keep straight, shoulders back and your eyes forward – do you understand?”

Hermione was terrified yet aroused, “yes, Master.”

Lucius levitated Hermione to her feet; she felt the blood rush to her head and she swayed dangerously with dizziness for a moment. She struggled to stay in position as instructed. Lucius circled her, eyeing her body critically as he trailed the end of the cane over her. He noted with satisfaction how her breath hitched as the cane played over her breasts. Hermione braced herself internally as the his cane slithered over her skin, lingering at her nipples and she couldn’t quite stifle her gasp at the sensation. She felt Lucius move away and heard some clinking behind her. Her bonds dropped to the floor and the steel bar between her legs disappeared with a silent command.

“Come here, slave,” Malfoys voice drawled behind her. Hermione turned slowly to keep her balance and stepped towards the tall blonde man. “Did I say you could walk, slave? Crawl to me.”

Hermione struggled with herself for a few seconds before sinking to her knees. With her arms still bound behind her, she shuffled forwards. When she reached Lucius, he hauled her upright by her arms and then released their bindings. Before Hermione could appreciate the freedom, he had her strapped face up on a bench. Her arms were stretched above her head and locked in place; her legs were spread out to the sides and bound to the wings of the table. This left her pussy wide open with no impediment to access to it. She shivered again from the cool air hitting her sensitive opening and from the feel of the ropes being bound around her body. They ran under her breasts and then crisscrossed between them, pressing her soft globes together tightly. More ropes ran over her stomach and hips, preventing her from arching into or away from a sensation.

When Lucius was finished binding her, all she could move was her head and that only fractionally. Hermione was blindfolded and gagged; she was completely at his disposal. Hermione twitched slightly when she felt a cool tingling on her nipples as Lucius applied a salve to them; they felt hard and unyielding when he finished. There was a tight pinching when he placed clamps around them. She squealed behind her gag, earning her a sharp swat on her backside. Lucius repeated the procedure with her clit, before linking the clamps together with a light chain; the slightest movement would pull on them, causing both pain and pleasure.

He stepped back to admire his handiwork before flipping the bench over, so that Hermione was suspended down off it. With a few adjustments to her position, she was left with her stomach supported and her arse high in the air. Lucius ran his hands over her supple rounded ass, perfect for the spanking to come. He slid his fingers down into her cunt, checking to see if she was wet yet. ‘Almost, but not quite enough; but that will change,’ he grinned to himself.

There was no warning as he smacked her rear cheeks with first his hand, then a paddle and finally a whip. Lucius would stop every now and then to finger Hermione’s snatch before soothing her reddened skin, and then resuming her initiation. Hermione jerked repeatedly as the blows landed, causing the chains to yank at her nipples and clit. The pain and the pleasure blurred and she couldn’t stop moaning. Before she could climax, he stopped and flipped the bench over again.

“Did you cum?” he hummed at her. Hermione shook her head the best she could within her restraints.

“Good girl, you didn’t have permission did you?” he paused waiting her response. Hermione shook her head again, but her eyes pleaded with him.

Lucius chuckled, “all in good time, pet.” He loosened the clamps slowly of her very sensitive points. He summoned a bottle to him and proceeded to rub the contents over her areolas and clit. It stung, bringing tears to Hermione’s eyes. Before she could even blink the tears away, she felt a sharp piercing pain in first one and then the second nipple followed by her clit. She arched helplessly at the sensations running through her. Hermione could feel something hard in the middle of each bundle of nerves, keeping the tissue permanently erect.

Lucius peered down at her face before deciding she needed some relief. He began to finger her cunt and tug on her sore boobs until she was trying to wither with the feelings assaulting her. He loosened her bonds slightly and she began to buck against his hand. “You may cum, pet,” he commanded. Hermione clenched her inner muscles as waves of ecstasy flooded her.

While Lucius was rock hard, his self-control was like iron; he knew that by denying her the chance to pleasure him; along with only giving her partial relief, she would become more desperate to concede to his wishes.

He left her tied to the bench with instructions to rest.

#################################################

Within days, Lucius had Hermione crawling after him on all fours, fawning over him, desperate to worship him. Finally he sprawled naked on a couch, with Hermione nestled between his legs, suckling his cock. He had inserted a butt plug into her ass earlier and was tormenting her with a vibrating charm that shut off automatically when it sensed she was approaching climax. Lucius kept her hovering on the brink of climax for a long time. Hermione groaned in frustration while Lucius chuckled evilly above her, “now, now pet, you haven’t earned a reward yet.”

She relaxed her throat further, swallowing against his thick shaft as she fondled his sack with one hand and caressed his thighs and arse with her other. Lucius came with a shout, exploding down her throat. Hermione consumed as much of his cum as she could before licking Malfoy clean. He was delighted to have broken Gryffindors best and brightest to his will with comparatively little effort.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

While Lucius was not normally abusive with her – in the sense of hurting her to be cruel and not for erotic pain/pleasure play; he occasionally took his temper out on her with a hard rough fuck, leaving welts, bruises and some blood behind.

However, Hermione could feel the difference the day he stormed into her cell with fury etched into every feature. She truly feared for her life, and wished she had let go of her temper and listen to Bill all those months ago. She missed her men fiercely. It was in a cold dank cell, about the receive the beating of her life, that Hermione realized just how much she loved Bill, Charlie, Fred and George. She felt safe with them, and desperately wished she had had the chance to tell her Weasley pack that she was sorry for her actions.

Lucius didn’t even give her a chance to assume her proper submissive position before him when he brought the whip down on her back, shoulders and legs – anywhere he could reach. He snarled as she tried to curl into a fetal position to protect herself. Lucius was so enraged, he didn’t even bother with curses – he wanted to feel her break beneath his own hands.

He tossed the whip aside and began to beat Hermione with his cane. She felt her kidneys bruise and her skin split from the force of his anger. As her blood began pour from her body, Hermione was sure a few ribs had been either cracked or broken when it became hard to breathe. She cried out in agony, but that just spurred Malfoy Sr. on.

Her inner tissues tore as Lucius forced himself into her unwilling body, first her cunt and then her arse as he pinched and clawed at her sweaty, bloody skin. He was determined to cause as much damage as he could. Just before Hermione passed out from the pain, she heard doors slamming in the distance, the sound of running feet and then Lucius howling in pain as he was forced off her broken, bleeding body.

“Cara, can you hear me?” Blaise breathed as he cradled his friend’s battered frame.

#################################################

Harry had contracted Draco and Blaise when Hermione hadn’t been seen or heard from several days after she had left him that day at lunch. He was desperate to find his best friend and was scared for her safety. Together, Harry, Draco and Blaise had scoured both London and the countryside, looking for the know-it-all bookworm that was their sister at heart.

Draco had finally heard rumors that his father had a new ‘toy’ and the trio began to search the Malfoy properties. The last house on the list was in Cairo and the boys had nearly given up hope of finding Hermione – at least finding her alive.

##################################################

The scene before them was horrific to behold – Lucius was pounding into Hermione’s ass, blood and feces trickling from her abused opening. Her cunt was dripping a mix of blood, mucus and seamen down her swollen purple thighs.

Her body was mostly deep purple and in places bones could be seen protruding at odd angles. She was a tangled broken mess with bloody foam bubbling from her mouth with a sickening wheezing sound. Her eyes were bloodshot and nearly lifeless.

Draco snarled in outrage as he blasted his father away from the girl he had come to love as a sister. Between them, he and Harry bound Lucius Malfoy before turning to Blaise who was cradling Hermione’s body.

“She’s still alive – barely. We need a medi-witch and fast,” the darker man groaned. Harry sent a Patronus to another good friend – Hannah Abbott.

The three men placed some healing and stabilizing spells on Hermione until Hannah could arrive. The medi-witch was shocked at Hermione’s appearance – not even some of the worst Last Battle injuries had looked like this. Hannah labored over Hermione, healing most of the broken bones, cuts and bruises before pouring potions down her throat to help heal any internal injuries.

Hannah finally sighed in relief, “We need to move her to a hospital setting for me to finish healing her, but for now Hermione’s stable.”

Draco quickly made arrangements for Hermione to be admitted to a private clinic in Cairo.

Hannah, Harry, Draco and Blaise worked with Hermione daily. It took weeks for her body to heal from the physical injuries and months for her mind to cope with the trauma.

#################################################

Her turning point came about six months after her ordeal when she asked Harry about the older Weasley men – she wanted to see them.

Harry regarded Hermione with concern, “Are you sure? After what you went through…do you think you can handle seeing them?”

“Thank you for caring, Harry, but I need to at least apologize for acting as I did and then leaving without a word,” Hermione smiled softly, if a bit tearily. “I need to make peace with them, if nothing else. Please find them for me?”

Harry kissed her forehead, “I promise.”

################################################

Harry didn’t find it easy to say goodbye to Draco and Blaise, even it was going to be for a short time, “I hope it won’t take long to find them. I’ll be back as fast as I can.”

A quick kiss and hug with each of his partners, Harry left.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Once Harry located Bill and his brothers, it took some time to convince them to visit Hermione in Cairo. It was only after hearing that Lucius had raped and nearly beaten Hermione to death, that the shock of how close they came to loosing her permanently, that the Weasleys agreed to see her. Their protective instincts rose with the need to comfort their mate, even though they had been apart for nearly two years.

After visiting Hermione in the clinic, and spending hours apologizing, comforting each other and hashing out their feelings and expectations on all sides, the Weasleys returned to Dubai with the understanding that Hermione would join them once she was able to.

#################################################

Hermione arrived at the Weasley flat three weeks later, healed but still traumatized. Lucius had been sentenced to life imprisonment in Azkaban, but had been found murdered in his cell not a week after he entered the infamous prison.

Bill, Charlie, Fred and George welcomed her happily but cautiously. They all had much to redeem. It took another three months before Hermione was comfortable to share a bed with the four of them together; although one man usually spent the night with her, holding her through her nightmares.

When Hermione initiated sex between them for the first time in over two years, all five of them shed tears. The next morning Bill proposed they enter into a binding ceremony.

#################################################

“I, Hermione Jean Granger, bind myself to William Arthur Weasley; Charles Malcolm Weasley; Fredrick Gideon Weasley and George Fabian Weasley in body, mind and soul from this day forward.”

“I, William Arthur Weasley, bind myself to Hermione Jean Granger; Charles Malcolm Weasley; Fredrick Gideon Weasley and George Fabian Weasley in body, mind and soul from this day forward.”

“I, Charles Malcolm Weasley, bind myself to Hermione Jean Granger; William Arthur Weasley; Fredrick Gideon Weasley and George Fabian Weasley in body, mind and soul from this day forward.”

“I, Fredrick Gideon Weasley, bind myself to Hermione Jean Granger; William Arthur Weasley; Charles Malcolm Weasley and George Fabian Weasley in body, mind and soul from this day forward.”

“I, George Fabian Weasley, bind myself to Hermione Jean Granger; William Arthur Weasley; Charles Malcolm Weasley and Fredrick Gideon Weasley in body, mind and soul from this day forward.”

The five lovers touched their wand tips together, watching in amazement as multi-colored sparks flew up and swirled around them. The lights twined together and exploded in a bright flash, leaving the group stunned for a moment. Looking down, Hermione gasped, “Look at our hands.” On the ring finger of each person was a braided band. Once the thrill had died down some, Bill looked over at Hermione seriously, “It’s time, pet. Are you ready for the next step?” Hermione swallowed hard but nodded her acceptance. “Then, we will be waiting in the sitting room for you.”

#################################################

‘I can do this,’ Hermione told herself as she examined her nude form in the mirror – only a few external scars remained. Despite the terror of her last day with Lucius Malfoy, Hermione was strangely grateful for his tutelage in dominion and submission. Until he had taken her, Hermione was firmly resolute that she was not submissive – only to find that she craved to be mastered, in all areas, not just the bedroom.

Taking another deep breath, Hermione exited the bathroom, dropped to her hands and knees to crawl out to the sitting room where her pack waited.

She pressed her forehead to the floor at the entrance of the sitting room, waiting for the command to enter. Light glinted enticingly off her nipple rings and her juices coated the one in her clit. She could feel how slick her inner thighs were becoming.

“Come in, Hermione,” Bill’s husky voice welcomed her back into her pack.

Hermione crawled beguilingly towards the oldest redhead, smirking silently at the groans of appreciation from her mates. She stopped before Bill, who had risen up from his seat. She pressed her forehead to the ground again, before sitting back on her legs – tall and assured – yet still submissive to him. Hermione kept her head up, looking forward, her shoulders back and keeping balanced on her knees and toes with her buttocks clenched to hold them off her heals. Hermione’s hands splayed over her thighs, resting and waiting for his command. She was breathtaking in a way she had not been before.

Bill circled her quietly, noting the improvements to her stance. He could sense her acceptance of her submissive side, but he wanted to be sure was truly ready. A silent motion to the others had them surrounding her in a loose circle, anticipation gleaming in their eyes.

“You will strip us, one by one, ending with me. No fondling or kissing is allowed at this time, do you understand, pet?” Bill demanded.

Although her heartbeat had risen with being surrounded by her mates, Hermione kept her voice steady, “Yes, Master Bill.”

She rose fluidly and approached Fred first, who smirked at her. He remained still and loose-limbed – neither helping nor hindering as she began to remove his clothing piece by piece. When he was nude, her breath caught in admiration, but she obeyed her instructions and moved onto George. He too remained passive as she slipped his shirt off, followed by trousers and briefs. She gazed at his engorged cock which was already glistening with pre-cum, she licked her lips, but resisted the temptation to taste him and moved over to Charlie.

His eyes glittered dangerously at her, and Hermione swallowed hard. It took more effort to remove his clothing, as he refused to make the process easy for her. His hands grazed her body, pulling on her rings and massaging her breasts as she vainly tugged on his shirt. When she was finally kneeling in front of him after helping him step out of his trousers, he moved forward, brushing her lips with his prick. Hermione pulled back, and Charlie followed her, earning a stern “Charlie” from Bill. He stepped back, allowing her to attend to the Master of the Pack.

Hermione could feel the intensity of his gaze as she approached Bill. He allowed her to slip his shirt from him, before he caught her hands to still them. Bringing them together, he grasped both wrists gently in one hand and raised her chin with the other so they could stare into each other’s eyes. Hermione suddenly felt tears flood her caramel orbs and her lip trembled with the effort not to cry. She felt the bone-deep awareness of his body near hers; she longed for him to thrust into her, claiming her as his. Hermione needed to feel their souls mingle, and she nearly collapsed with a need that hovered on despair. She felt sick at the memory of her past defiance’s, and a tear slipped down her cheek.

Bill gently wiped the tear from her face, and claimed her in a deep kiss. Hermione shook against him, and he could taste the salt from the tears that kept cascading down. He drew back and engulfed her in a strong embrace, “Shh, sweetheart, we’re here, we love you and we aren’t going anywhere, nor are you – you belong to us, with us. We aren’t letting you go again.” He soothed her gently as Hermione finally let go of all the doubt and pain from the last few years.

Fred, George and Charlie moved closer, enclosing her in a group hug, whispering their reassurances as well. Hermione sobbed, “I’m so sorry for leaving, please forgive me Masters.” She cried, her heart breaking for the pain she had caused them.

Bill stroked her hair, “All is forgiven, pet. It’s all right, sweetheart – just let it all go; we have all the time in the world to make this right between us.” He rocked her gently until she finally sniffled and hiccuped as her sobs died down. She was presented with a handkerchief, after tidying herself up and accepting a glass of water, Hermione was ready to continue.

She sank to her knees before Bill and gazed up at him lovingly. She still had some trepidation so she daringly took one of his hands in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze of thanks. Hermione then turned her attention to his trousers; like Charlie, Bill had gone commando.

His bulge strained against his pants, impressive in size, so Hermione was very careful when she popped the button and lowered the zipper. She assisted his stiff member free of its confines; it stood proud and thick, nestled in golden red curls, glowing with moisture on its tip.

Hermione looked back up at Bill for permission, meeting his amber stare calmly – waiting for him to dictate the next step. Bill grinned at her, making his normally stoic face more friendly and accessible. “Go ahead, sweetheart, he’s all yours.”

She licked her lips before engulfing Bill’s cock in her wet heat, opening her throat so he could slide in deeply. She moaned in satisfaction around him, her vibrations sending a thrill up his spine. “Holy Fuck, Hermione,” Bill gasped in surprise. She released him for a moment to take a deep breath before returning to deep throating him again. Her hands came up to fondle his balls and caress his arse. Needing air, she began to lick and nibble up and down his shaft, nuzzling his pubic hair with her nose, relishing in his musky scent. Hermione clasped her lips back around his tip and sucked hard, before Bill nudged her back, “Enough, pet.”

Bill settled into a sturdy chair and pulled Hermione to stand between his legs. “Turn around,” he commanded. With no hesitation, Hermione turned to face her other three mates. They stood proudly before her, stiff cocks jutting out at her. ‘What a beautiful sight,’ she sighed in contentment.

She gasped slightly as Bill pushed his fingers into her wet cunt and then drew the moisture back to lube her arsehole. She tried to relax as his thumb pressed into her puckered bud. “Shh, pet, relax,” Bill murmured.

Hermione moaned as Bill stretched her out with one, and then two and finally three fingers. He drew her back against his firm chest, “straddle me, love,” as he helped her spread her legs over his. His cock pressed against her back opening insistently before popping past her tight sphincter and sinking balls deep into her. They moaned together as Charlie moved forward to raise, tilt and lock the chair in place.

Once he was satisfied that they were in the perfect position for easy entry, Charlie worked his way between Bill and Hermione’s thighs until he could enter her pussy. With one swift thrust, he was settled inside her. Charlie leaned forward to give Hermione a deep kiss, before stretching past her to tangle his tongue with Bills.

Fred and George, meanwhile, had taken up positions on either side of the trio, so Hermione could use either hands or mouth on their pricks. They too leaned forward to French kiss each other, before thrusting their cocks into Hermione’s waiting hands.

At Bills signal, the men began to move, locking Hermione securely between them. Hands wandered over bodies and mouths exchanged wet kisses, no one really minding who was touching who. Hermione ran her hands over the Twins bodies, reaching to tweak their nipples as Charlie tugged on her rings. She alternated licking Fred and George’s cocks as she felt an orgasm welling up.

Taking her mouth off Fred’s cock, she gasped, “I’m close, Master,” before engulfing Georges cock.

Bill snarled, “Not yet, pet.”

She felt Charlie start to thrust slower and shallower into her cunt and she sped up her ministrations on the Twins. Hermione felt Bill start to twitch in her ass as she moaned, “Please Masters, please let me cum!”

A smack on her arse from Bill startled her and she jerked, causing all four men to moan. Charlie slapped her cheek and she shook from the effort not to cum.

“Now, pet, cum now,” Bill growled, his eyes glowing amber. As she let go and spasmed hard around Bill and Charlie, she clenched her fists tight on Fred and George; they spurted deep inside her cunt and ass, as well as over her face, back and tits.

Mid-climax, Bill leaned forward and bit the side of her neck fiercely, “Mine…ours,” growled in her ear. Hermione felt like she was having a seizure from the force of her ongoing climax.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Finally, the group moved to a couch and slumped together in the glow of their aftermath. The harsh voice of Molly Weasley interrupted their bliss, demanding from behind them, “What the hell is going on?”

Mrs. Weasley had Floo’d in unannounced to visit her sons, despite protests from Harry. She had heard rumors that Hermione was moving back in with them, and she was determined to put a stop to it. Over the years, she had developed an unreasonable anger towards the young woman and had promised herself that she would everything in her power to ruin Hermione.

Molly’s voice had risen to a screech, “I demand to know the meaning of this. What spell does that bitch whore have you under?” She was striding forward to physically pull Hermione away from her sons, when they moved to protect Hermione, positioning her behind them.

At that moment, the Floo activated again and a furious Harry Potter tumbled out, followed by Arthur, Ron, Percy and Ginny. Two pop’s sounded – Draco and Blaise also appeared in the room.

Bill growled loudly as Charlie cleared his throat and then murmured a summoning spell for some clothing. As the men pulled their trousers on, Fred grabbed Bills shirt and pulled it over Hermione’s head, “Don’t say anything, pet. We’ll handle this, it will be all right,” he whispered. George leaned in, “Fred’s right, stay quiet and remember the four of us love you.” He quickly wiped away her tears and pecked her on her nose before turning back to the group in front of them.

“Molly Weasley, stop right there!” Everyone was astonished by Harry’s angry shout, “You are a horrible woman who has done far too much to hurt my best friend and it stops here.”

Mrs. Weasley sniffed disdainfully at Harry, “She’s a harlot who deserves the worst punishment possible for what she’s done to my sons. It’s a pity that Lucius didn’t kill her when he had the chance.”

Hermione let out a strangled sob that instantly had the Twins embracing her.

Charlie stepped forward menacingly, “What did you just call our wife?”

Molly paled, “Wife?” she screamed, “No, impossible – she’s nothing but garbage – a Mudblood who will contaminate our family line.”

Bill had reached his mother and grabbed her arms, “You despicable woman, she is our wife, our mate. We are a pack, and we do not recognize you as family any longer.” His eyes had turned black and his eyeteeth had begun to grow. Bill had never transformed into a werewolf, neither partially nor fully; now, however, his fury with his mothers interference had forced him into a partial change. If she continued making him angry, he might just complete the transformation.

A wave of calm washed over him, and he glanced down to see Hermione standing not quite beside him, her hand on his arm. He sighed and stepped back from his parent and gathered the girl into his arms, burying his face in her hair. Hermione led Bill back a couple of steps, allowing him time to compose himself. Glancing behind Mrs. Weasley, she saw that Draco and Blaise had restrained Ron and Percy, both of whom were red and sputtering threats.

Arthur walked closer to his older sons, “You’ve all married Hermione?”

Charlie nodded, “Earlier today we took a binding oath – what you just saw was our consummation of our vows.” He held up his left hand, and on his ring finger was a beautiful braided band – each braid was a different color, one for each member of the pack. The Twins held up their hands, and with a poke to Bill, who showed his and Hermione’s hands as well.

Arthur nodded and smiled, “Excellent news; welcome to the family Hermione my dear.” Hermione gave him back a tremulous smile and was relieved when he winked at her.

Molly began to screech more insults behind them. Arthur sighed, and turned to her, “Silencio – now listen here Molly, I’ve put up with your behavior long enough. I think it’s high time I show you your place. Come along.” He grabbed his wife and apparated them away.

Ginny had gaped at them for a few minutes before turning as red as Ron and Percy. She flipped them the finger and then Floo’d back to the Burrow without another word.

Draco and Blaise looked at Harry, “We’ll see you back at the flat later, mate. After we’ve dealt with…” Blaise nodded towards Ron and Percy.

Draco looked over at Hermione, “Take care, sis. We’ll get together soon.” He winked and the foursome disapparated leaving Harry alone with the Weasley Pack.

He looked at Bill, “May I give my best friend and sister a hug?”

Bill’s eyebrow quirked, but he nodded. Hermione and Harry rushed into a tight embrace. Harry kissed her cheek and wiped away more tears, “Be happy; remember Drake, Blaise and I are just a floo call away if you need us. You’re our sister, and we love you.”

Hermione laid her hand on the side of Harry’s face, “Thank you – for rescuing me, for believing in me, for loving me – you, Drake and Blaise are the brothers my heart has always longed for. Be happy with them. We’ll visit soon.”

Harry drew back and winked at the group, “Congratulations – take care of my sister.” Then he was gone.

Hermione turned back to her men, prepared to kneel again, when Bill caught her up into his arms, “Enough for today – instead we are going back to the bedroom to give you a proper welcome home fuck!”

Answering growls came from the other Weasleys as Hermione giggled, “Yes, Masters!”

End


End file.
